1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a washing device for sheets of material and, more particularly, to a device for washing and drying reusable transparent scorecards such as are used for recording bowling scores and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous complicated devices and machines for cleaning and drying sheets of various materials are generally known in the art. However, a simple and inexpensive device for quickly and easily removing grease pencil markings and the like from preprinted transparent plastic scorecards at convenient locations in the bowling alley have not heretofore been deemed to be commercially feasible. Such transparent scorecards are generally utilized in conjunction with a light projector in order to display a number of bowling game scores on a large screen as the game progresses. At the present time, after a game is completed such marks are manually removed by means of a cloth and solvent which has proven to be a messy and time consuming task for the bowler.